Moondance
by Ninjantome
Summary: 1938, the southern city of New World, homeland of jazz and swing is the theater of a civil war between gangsters. But a twist of fate makes Killer and Penguin's paths cross and changes each other lives forever. [Music fic]
1. Back in town

Hello dearest readers! :)

I got a bit carried away by the first theme of the Kilguin Week 2k17 - Animals, I had the picture of Kilguin in animal form, and here we are! All characters in the stories are half animals, like Minks.

There's going to have songs during the story, so you'll find links in the middle of the text when the song's started. I never seen it like that in a fiction before so tell me if it works for you or if the links are bothering you. Anyway I'll put the songs' titles at the end of the chapter.

I hope you'll enjoy the story as much as I do :3 Good reading!

Warning: Graphic violence, Blood, Smut

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1, Back in town**_

* * *

A fist connected hardly with the German shepherd's chin, throwing his head up with a squirt of blood. He hadn't time to breathe that a huge paw was closing on his throat, the claws of his owner digging in the dog's fur. The lion didn't even let him time to speak that he was already punching him in the chest repeatedly and with a professional accuracy. The dog could tell it from the cracks his ribs were making, and how his lungs emptied at each hit.

He knew he could do nothing to save his fur but he clawed in the lion's clothes in desperation, trying to make him lose his grip. He only managed to mess the suit that the huge man was wearing and earned punches in his muzzle. The German shepherd regretted everything he'd done that leaded him to this day, he thought coming to the southern city of New World would be a fresh start, that 1938 will finally be his year but all the fortune he'd found was being beaten in a back alley.

"Killer. Enough."

The lion stopped immediately at the commanding voice behind him. He grabbed the dog's loose tie and lifted him up against the brick wall of the dark alley. The dog searched desperately eyes he could cross but couldn't see the top of the lion's face because of his huge mane going down to his hips. Through his swollen eyes the German shepherd was vaguely distinguishing his feline nose and his blonde beard. But he clearly heard him growled threateningly when he saw what the dog had done to his jacket and shirt.

"You know," the voice kept going and it sent shivers down the dog's spine. He knew what was coming now and couldn't help pray for anything to save his poor soul. The wolf whom the voice belonged to came closer. His bright red fur was visible even in the beaten dog's field of vision. He took a drag from his cigarette as if he was waiting to have the man's full attention. His huge silhouette was lightened from behind, the smoke curling around his bulky frame. Contrarily to the lion, the wolf's fur was only on his forehead and going down his canine crooked nose, the rest of his skin being pale white. A stark contrast that was characteristic of one man… the dog tried to gulp but even without the lion's huge paws pressing on his throat he wouldn't have been able to.

"There are two things you need to always keep in mind in this city."

The wolf lifted one finger.

"You stay away from those who bears animal's name."

Then his clawed hand, topped with red fur, turned into a fist and he smashed the brick wall near the dog's head hard enough to leave a crack.

"And you never fuck with me."

Kid frowned threateningly making the fur that was going down on his wolf's nose wrinkled under his anger. He bore his pointed teeth, a mad look passing in his yellow eyes and the German shepherd went into a complete panic, struggling in Killer's grip.

"Please! Please! I swear I didn't–"

"Shut up!" Kid roared stepping on his cigarette butt.

The dog curled into a bleeding ball, he couldn't stop shaking. Instinctively his tail went between his legs and he felt the urge submit to the alpha whom tail was wagging dangerously.

"Please… Mister Kid, I beg–"

"You beg?" The wolf asked surprised, his mad smile growing as he licked his chops. "That changes everything."

Killer dropped the man who fell on his knees on the pavement. He crossed his arms, to let his boss come close to the wounded thug, towering him before kicking the dog down on his back.

"Don't be shy, you seemed so inspired."

The German shepherd couldn't help but glanced at the cold bodies of his friends pierced by bullet holes all over their furs and pleads just fled out of his mouth.

"I–I'll do anything! Please don't kill me Mister! I beg you mercy! I'll never step on your territory again!"

The wolf growled, "That's it? That's all you've got? I got whores licking my ass better than that!"

"Mister–"

A leathered shoe's kick cut the rest of his sentence. Then another hit his belly, making the dog yelped. Kid went into an unstoppable fury, spreading blood under his shoe at each word, "I– Fucking– Hate– When– You– Beg!" He beat the bunch of fur with a renew violence accompanying each new kick, until there was nothing left to hit but a corpse.

The wolf's fury wasn't satisfied though, and the calm he had maintained earlier had completely left him. He paced up and down the pavement, panting angrily, his heavy fur coat flying behind him. Among the people who could allow themselves an execution in the streets, Eustass Kid was one who liked to use that privilege.

"You could have skipped to that directly," Killer grumbled, his round ears twitching in annoyance.

His boss brushed his hair back but as always spikes rose up from his flaming red shock of hair. "That mongrel dog deserved nothing less! He was marking MY territory! For fuck sake! You're going away one month and bloody dogs are already peeing on every corner! Want you to hang them all on the main avenue! Time for some cheap advertising! Let everyone knows Eustass Kid is back in town!"

"Calm down Kid," Killer demanded approaching the shaking red wolf. "I rather not use all the money we just got to buy me a bail out of prison already."

"Oh come on! You're only saying that because you're going to be late for your date," the wolf spat.

"No." The lion denied. "It'll only get me more work to spread the message, corrupt the good cops and so. Let our men take care of the dogs."

Kid's gang had made a point of letting know that they were the bosses of New World's South. They had taken their time, but through the years they made it, but the fight was constant. Holding a territory required a lot of work and the city was attracting all kind of profiteers seeking fortune.

Lion and wolf left the alley without a looking back on the corpses they left behind. A few more in these infamous streets. New World was a city with many faces. One of them was bright and colorful, heart of jazz and swing, a sparkling diamond by the Calm Belt river. Another was smelling of blood and alcohol, it had a gun in its jacket and was crushing the weak ones under his boot. Carnival's masks reversible at will.

* * *

Killer jumped off the driving streetcar when he reached the seaside in the North of the city. He ran nimbly in the crowded streets, avoiding people with grace for someone of his size. But it helped to have fangs and claws to push your way through a crowd. Summer was coming to its end though the night was still warm and Killer appreciated once more living in a southern city.

He had discarded his ruined jacket on the way after he washed the blood off his fur. So it left him with only his creased dress shirt and grey suit trousers… the blonde put that in a corner of his head. He would be very late if he took a detour by his apartment now, instead he preferred to stop by a flower shop. He bought a bunch of roses and hurried, nearly avoiding getting ran over by fancy cars. Elegant people were multiplying. Hair slick, fur trimmed, shiny scales, New World wasn't going out without style. Even when he reached less rich areas, where venues weren't so fancy and select, people were always chic. Killer liked that part of the North's side. You had a lot of chances to get robbed if you weren't armed but damn people knew how to play music there.

Killer never enjoyed music that much before, but these last months he had been initiated into jazz and introduced to artists as ferocious as gangsters went it came to their music. He finally reached the street he was aiming for, a flowered and colorful one near Punk Hazard Lake, and wasn't surprised to see the long line of people trying to get in the Rumbar Club.

watch?v=Rve03u7oEvI

Music was already flowing out of the venue and the lion kept hurrying to the entrance, attracting the anger of the mammals waiting in line. Although Killer couldn't care less, he had a pass for quite a time. He passed the elegant doors topped by a delicate wrought iron ornament and surrounded by high columns. At the interior red doors, Killer presented his ticket to the bouncer –a new one, black panther almost as tall as the lion and wearing a dark suit– who simply nodded at the paper. He was about to open the door when he actually looked at the lion and stopped his gesture.

"Excuse me sir but… I can't let you in."

"Excuse me?"

The embarrassment of the panther seemed real when he explained, "Nothing against you sir, but I can't let you in dressed like that," the bouncer pointed Killer disheveled look, his shirt out of his pants with his collar wide open. "There's big names gathering here. And one of our tonight's performers is named Penguin, he can throw you out as it pleases him."

One rule was reigning over this city: don't mess with the wrong people. And the persons bearing animals' names were the most important ones. They were world's elite, caring the most ancient and primal bloods in their veins as their pure names were testifying. Almost every one of them were the richest people existing, no doors real or social could resist them. Indeed, they had the power to make your life very easy or so hard you wished you had never angered them. In the present situation though, Killer wasn't worried.

"I know," the lion topped holding back a smile, "I'm acquainted with him."

The bouncer laughed in disbelief, "Of course sir, and I do tea parties with Boa Hancock."

"Listen–"

Killer was interrupted by one of the doors opening and the bouncer straightened to let a small female cat out. Her big eyes glanced expertly at the people waiting. She had a plain orange fur, unmatched with her dark hair, and wore dress pants and shirt with a vest and a tie, the usual outfit of every venue's manager. Her ears took in the ambient sounds, her tail waggling slightly while she focused on the panther.

"Harry, why are you not letting people in?" She asked checking the list on her clipboard.

"Hello Crystal," the lion greeted his savior.

"Killer?!" She exclaimed suddenly recognizing him. "It's been so long! What are you doing here? Oh, forget it it's a stupid question. Come in Penguin's going to be so glad to see you!"

She opened the door for the lion and shushed the bouncer, "It's fine Harry, I handle him. Thank you."

Killer entered the now familiar place with his vast hall and glassy doors. Music hit him echoing beautifully between the blue colored walls.

Chandeliers were shining brightly, warming the yellow hangings under the main hall's balconies. The round tables scattered all over the place were practically all full of people, chatting loudly and drinking. A light cloud of smoke was blurring the air sticking to the fur and shadowing the shiny outfits, while the wooden dance floor in front of the scene had gotten its first dancers already. The Rumbar Club was bigger than it seemed from the outside and was renowned for its programming, regularly hiring new performers beside its big names.

Tonight a regular band almost exclusively composed with female cats was setting the stage on fire. Two singers were leading, alternating the lines with one microphone. They were twin cats with light brown stripped fur, mesmerizing the audience by their resemblance. Same bobbed brown hair and bright wiggle dresses. The rhythm was frenetic, the brasses were playing loudly, the notes came one after another in catchy refrain.

 _Tell me why are we so blind to see_

 _That the ones we hurt are you and me_

 _Power and the money, money and the power_

 _Minute after minute, hour after hour_

 _Everybody's running, but half of them ain't looking_

 _What's going on in the kitchen, but I don't know what's cookin'_

 _They say I gotta learn, but nobody's here to teach me_

 _If they can't understand it, how can they reach me_

 _I guess they can't, I guess they won't_

 _I guess they front, that's why I know my life is out of luck, fool_

 _Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise_

 _Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise_

 _Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise_

 _Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise_

A bold choice of lyrics for the performers. Despite being a respectable club, the Rumbar was frequented by numerous bosses and henchmen. Killer had spotted them as soon as he got in. Bege's men were smoking at large table near the scene. He saw Dellinger and Bellamy on a balcony at his right. Even some of the Vinsmoke's men were guarding a VIP section on the other side of the hall.

However musicians of the Rumbar had their own way to fight gangsters, armed with pianos, saxophones, trumpets, drums…

"Ladies and gentlemen, cheer for our lovely singers Alice and Aries, and the Sweet Whiskers band!"

Applauses greeted the performance and soon another band took the cats' place. But Killer barely had eyes for the show going on while he followed Crystal to backstage. She leaded him to the club's common wardrobe, giving instruction here and there and scolding the people who were lingering.

"Here, put that jacket on," she told handed him a classy grey clothing he quickly put on. He heard her satisfied exclamation but wasn't listening to the little cat. He only had Penguin on his mind right now.

"Crystal?" Another feminine voice called, "I can't find my–" The female bear who entered the wardrobe opened wide eyes when she recognized the lion. She was probably about to scream but Crystal intervened.

"Leena! Why are you not on stage already?" The bear in a long red dress wasn't listening to her at all and the ginger manager was forced to push her out of the wardrobe. "Killer you know the way!"

If he would ever forget something it certainly wouldn't be the way to Penguin's dressing room. Killer sneaked in the narrow corridors between wires and other performers. Backstage was way less glamorous, like seeing the tricks behind the magic. There were bright lights hanged on the high ceilings and when Killer saw a small wooden staircase going up behind the scene, he knew he was close and his heart felt it too.

The lion hadn't even time to knock that the dressing room's door opened.

"Does someon–" Penguin's call died in his throat when his eyes settled on Killer. The last smiled softly as he took in every details of the penguin. His tuxedo with a white vest and bow tie. His black clothes beautifully matching with the tiny black feathers covering his arms and face, his thin beak pointing from under a fancy hat that hid his dark short hair. The enlightened dark eyes and the growing smile on the thin mouth of his lover.

"Killer!" Penguin fell on the lion's neck and held him tight as if he couldn't believe he was really in his arms.

"I thought you weren't coming back before another week!" The musician could have cried of joy but he went with the most affectionate hug he could give, inhaling Killer's beast's smell. The lion held him strongly, relishing the familiar feeling of holding the smaller frame of his lover against him. Then he let Penguin faced him, both hands beside his hairy face. He missed the soft touch of the blonde fur covering his whole body.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Penguin exulted, his eyes glistening.

"Doesn't it deserve a kiss?"

One of Penguin's black hands came to his beak with shyness as if he could make it disappear by pressing on it with enough efforts.

"I didn't want to hurt you by jumping at you."

What was giving Penguin so much complex was making Killer melt. He took off the man's hat, before slowly taking his chin, making the penguin trembling. The lion tilted his head ever so slowly avoiding Penguin's beak and leaned toward his lover.

"Let me do it for you then," Killer whispered against the penguin's lips before claiming them.

It's been a long, long time they hadn't kiss and suddenly everything came back to them. All the little sensations, the shivers spreading on their skin, the strength with whose they were holding each other, the thrill running through their veins, the warmth of their mouths against one another. They deepened their kiss as they realized how much they missed each other. All the lonely nights they spent apart, all these times were the other's absence left them empty, none of that had importance now they were in each other's arms. Their lips moved slowly, rediscovering the other's ones. The taste of their mouth hadn't change and they kissed as if they couldn't have enough of it. Soon their tongues sung another tune, more rhythmic, a bit frenetic until they whimpered blissfully in that passionate embrace.

A delighted sigh brought them back the reality of the doorstep where they were kissing and the couple turned to see the Sweet Whiskers band all lined up in the stairs staring at them practically purring.

"Oh don't mind us, keep going," One of the twin cats said with a broad smile on.

Then among them Crystal seemed to realize she had let her vigilance down, and the manager scolded everyone to change for their next show, scattering the audience. She also informed Penguin his turn was coming in a five minutes. He nodded and dragged Killer in the dressing room, closing the door behind them.

"…those cats…" Killer heard Penguin grumbled.

"They're still fans of us," the lion laughed.

"That's not funny! They even wrote a song on us!"

"Really? I'd like to he–"

"No, I don't want it stuck in my head again!"

The lion leaned on the edge of the common dressing table.

"Are the Northerners playing with you tonight?" Killer asked, holding the bunch of roses to his lover and his loving smile spoke the softness his mouth wasn't telling.

Penguin took them with a crooked smile and set his homburg hat back on his head, "They just went on stage for the instrumental interlude." It was confirmed by the coats and instrument's cases all over the dressing room Penguin was sharing with other musicians.

"How was your trip in Sabaody?"; "How are you doing?" They asked at the same time.

"You first," Killer insisted.

"Well, I'm three months late on the loan," Penguin pouted, "And I quitted the Whisky Peak Club last week. They had put my name on their posters while I kept telling them I didn't want it to be on any publicity."

"Did your father show up?"

"No. I doubt he would even send one of his servants to see how brightly I'm succeeding without his money."

"You still don't want me to give you any?" Killer assumed.

"No!" Penguin retorted as expected, "I'm perfectly able to earn my living!" He exhaled and put down the flowers on the tiny dressing table before placing his hands on the lion's chest, caressing the soft fabric of his jacket.

"I knew it would be hard. To leave my family and… financial security. But it was my choice." The penguin lifted his eyes up and brushed Killer's fringe to reveal his golden brown eyes circled with a thin black line. "And I don't regret anything that leaded me where I am now."

Carefully he kissed Killer before asking, "So did you get what you wanted on your trip?"

"Yes, and even more than planned."

Penguin nodded, knowing Killer wouldn't tell more for his safety, then the penguin's face frowned with concerned, "I don't know if you went in the South side already but, there's new guys–"

"I know. We settled accounts already."

"Sounds it cost them a lot."

"Indeed," the lion confirmed, glad he wasn't hiding that part of his life to his lover.

"Does that mean you're not working late tonight?" Penguin enquired.

"I don't have the whole night free, sorry," Killer apologized thinking about all the work awaited him now they'd returned home. He shouldn't get too late on letting know Kid was back in town, especially if other guys had felt bold enough to settle while they were away.

"Oh… I was hoping we could go dancing after the show…"

The blonde got up and took Penguin's hand recalling tenderly how it was closing around his when they were dancing together, "Not tonight, but we'll get plenty of time later."

Penguin sighed knowing it was a lie. Killer always had work. He was an essential member of Eustass Kid's gang, his right hand man, the one who was always getting the job done.

"So, were the roses an apology in advance?"

"Yes," the lion admitted. He took one of the red flowers from the bunch, cut its stem and hung it to the chest pocket of Penguin's tuxedo, "And they look very good on you."

Complimenting him was a cheap shot but Penguin was too happy to see Killer after he'd been away so long that he didn't feel the strength to blame him. So in order to show him it was alright he stepped into their favorite game.

"Well Sir, I do like when you romance me that way," Penguin blushed and Killer had a knowing smile before he kissed the back of his hand, like refined gentleman.

"Romance is what I'm longing to give you my love."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have the honor to present you talented performers that will give you chills. For your pleasure, The Northerners!"

Thunderous applauses came with the spotlights running over the scene. The light swept over the numerous musicians on the scene from the giant at drums in the back, to the microphone at the front where Penguin was standing when the music started.

If Killer didn't know how much Penguin was getting nervous right before singing, he could have sworn the man was born on a scene. He always appeared so at ease, like he naturally belonged under the spotlights. It wasn't lacking of irony for a man who desired to live an average life. Actually Killer had to see him sing to understand why Penguin had rejected all the money and relations his privileged status had given him. Because Penguin was never happier than when he was singing. These moments he didn't buy or arrange them, he made them happened by his own talent.

When his voice rose it vibrated in the whole venue and through Killer's soul. Each time he was hearing him sing felt like the first time. He had heard people growl, hoot, bray, howl, and so much more but he never suspected someone could ever produce such beautiful sounds. Killer first thought he was fooled by his own feelings but he even an amateur like him could tell Penguin was gifted.

Leaned on a blue pillar at the back of the hall, Killer let his ears being lulled by Penguin's voice and his eyes wandered on the rest of the band and their familiar faces. From four initial members the Northerners had grown to a band about ten people, all wearing elegant tuxedos tonight. However a vigilant eye could easily picked the leaders.

There was the unmissable polar bear at the bass, huge and round, always apologizing for the littlest thing. But Bepo was also a heavy fighter you wouldn't suspect him to be seeing how light his fluffy fingers were playing on the strings.

On his right among the wind instruments' players, a killer whale was blowing wildly in his trumpet. Shachi as well as Penguin was the lucky bearer of an animal name and was sharing a similar morphology with the lead singer. But opposite to his friend the fish man had a dorsal fin pointing out of his fancy suit, a huge mouth full of teeth and plain black eyes hidden by his hat. Killer also knew the rich musician was involved in the underworld for many years and there he learnt how to defend himself too.

But the man leading the Northerners from the shadows was the snow leopard on the saxophone. The lion saw him swinging with the music, his spotted tail wiggling in rhythm. Apart from the fluffy ears pointing out of his dark hair there were few fur on his tanned skin, only white patches here and there due to an old disease. His eyelids were closed over his light grey eyes, his feline nose wrinkled as he played. Killer didn't like him. First because he didn't exactly know how deep he was dealing in the underworld and, above all, because Kid seemed to like him too much. In every way the snow leopard was dangerous and Killer intended to keep a close eye on him.

The show went on and time flew like every time Killer was attending to one of Penguin's show. When the presenter announced the last song, the lion realized he had let himself be carried by the music once more. He didn't want to go already even if knew he had some time left with Penguin tonight, he had work to do… but he was sounding less and less convinced. Maybe he could rely on his friends just for tonight?

watch?v=1mXwFnYU27Q

His ears twitched on top of his hair as the music started way louder than he expected. Usually the last song was slow and romantic, an exercise Penguin was mastering like no one. A hand on his microphone and the other holding the hem of his hat, just low enough so he cast a seductive glance to his audience, he proved that the instrument he was playing the best was Killer's heart.

 _Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance_

 _With the stars up above in your eyes_

 _A fantabulous night to make romance_

 _'Neath the cover of October skies_

 _And all the leaves on the trees are falling_

 _To the sound of the breezes that blow_

 _And I'm trying to please to the calling_

 _Of your heart-strings that play soft and low_

 _And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush_

 _And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush_

 _Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love_

 _Can I just make some more romance with you, my love_

Killer couldn't help grinning, knowing deep inside him he couldn't deny Penguin such requests. They had established very soon that, for their own safety, their relationship should remain unknown from the mafia bosses coming to the club; In spite of the risks Penguin always had a song for his lover. And the lion loved how daring he was turning on stage.

 _Well, I want to make love to you tonight_

 _I can't wait 'til the morning has come_

 _And I know now the time is just right_

 _And straight into my arms you will run_

 _And when you come my heart will be waiting_

 _To make sure that you're never alone_

 _There and then all my dreams will come true, dear_

 _There and then I will make you my own_

 _And every time I touch you, you just tremble inside_

 _And I know how much you want me that you can't hide_

 _Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love_

 _Can I just make some more romance with you, my love_

The rest of the song completely went over Killer's head because he only had one thing in mind now, get that penguin off the stage to his arms, to his bed. He wanted them to go dancing all night like they used to, then go back home to Penguin's attic room, a little unsteady with their head's spinning, kissing passionately on their way back, uncaring of everyone else but them.

* * *

 **Notes** :

The songs in this chapter are:

\- Gangsta's Paradise - Vintage 1920's Al Capone Style Coolio Cover ft. Robyn Adele Anderson (Postmodern Juxebox)

\- Moondance - Michael Bubblé

This chapter is dedicated to the The Sweet Wiskers a.k.a the Kilguin Chat, I couldn't put everyone in this passage but I hope you'll appreciate your inclusion in this story ;)


	2. Showtime

It's time to celebrate their reunion properly ;)

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2, Showtime**_

* * *

"Please… Let me… open the d–" Penguin panted between kisses, his mind not knowing where it stood between keeping kissing his lover and opening the door of his tiny apartment. Finally he succeeded, only because of Killer's need to breathe at one point though. Each time Penguin was singing for him it ended like this. Killer was a hopeless romantic. Tonight though it worked better than he expected. Also it helped that they hadn't seen each other in weeks. They had a lot to catch up now.

They entered the single room flooded by the moonlight coming through the unique window. The only good points of living in an attic room were the light and the view. For what was left… Penguin owned a little stove and the minimal kitchen's equipment –most of it had been "forgotten" at his place by Killer–; he also had a small table, a bed, and a bath tub –the only luxury that was currently used as storage– but he hadn't room for more. The little of furniture left the couple all the space to step in holding each other's hand.

They both had their own place. Killer was living with Kid on the other side of the Grand Line, and Penguin had made a point of owning a place by his own means. In other words his singer's fee wasn't allowing him to afford more than this shabby little flat without warm water and whose the toilets were on the landing. Still he was proud of the first place he managed to rent on his own.

Penguin dropped his keys and his hat before untying his white bow. This was the last decent suit he owned now. Killer grabbed Penguin's hand as soon as he dropped down the bow and placed the other on his waist. Amused the singer followed his lover's steps dancing lightly with him. They could never get tired of holding each other close, of their hands wandering on their shoulders and waists, of their legs moving accordingly with grace. The songs that gave rhythm to their night were still playing in their head, their swingy rhythms so heady… and they couldn't resist making a few steps more, their shoes tapping loudly on the floor.

"Shh!" Penguin giggled as Killer made him swirl, "Take off the shoes."

They did so and Killer also took advantage of this break to get out the gun that was safely tucked in the hem of his pants, hidden in his back by his shirt and vest. He checked the security lock and placed the weapon beneath the bed at hand's reach. Even if Penguin's place was a safe house he didn't like having his gun too far away from him.

When the lion held his hand up for Penguin to take it back, the singer wrapped himself in Killer's arm, unable to suppress his smile. Then the blonde made him swirl all the way back and when Penguin ended at his arm's length, Killer grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and smoothly pulled it off while Penguin kept swirling.

Penguin made a few steps more, dancing lightly closer to Killer. The narrow space wasn't easing their courtship but they didn't care how ridiculous they must look. Killer caught Penguin in his arms, made them turn and they inevitably fell with all their weight over Penguin's bed. The springs squeaked at the landing of their entangled bodies.

"You alright?" Penguin asked worriedly on top of Killer, lifting himself a bit with his hands on the lion's shoulders to avoid pressing too hard on him.

"Your knee's on my tail," Killer winced, both hands on Penguin's hips.

"Shit! Sorry!"

Penguin lifted his knee up and, while he was at it, set himself on Killer's lap with both legs circling his hips.

"Better?" he demanded while leaning to kiss the furry tail gently.

A short purr answered him and the tail wiggled out of Penguin's hand, his fluffy end brushed past his fingers before the length curled around Penguin's leg. Killer straightened up, his hands going up in Penguin back to hold him closer while the lion's nose found his way in the crook of his lover's neck; right on the white yellowish marks adorning each side of the penguin's neck, then he bit the skin lovingly, careful of his fangs. The singer sighed, his eyes closing on their own.

His black hands roamed from Killer's shoulders to the back of his neck but there was too much fabric between the penguin's hands and the skin he was longing to caress. Slipping his hands under the lion's grey jacket, Penguin took it off forcing Killer to free his arms for a second that seemed already too long for him. In the middle of unbuttoning Killer's shirt, the singer's gestures slowed down, unable to focus on anything else than the lion's passionate kisses on his neck. Penguin felt them getting closer to that tender spot on his neck that made him weak at the knees each time Killer was running his tongue on–!

"Oh!"

A moan escaped Penguin's tight lips when Killer did exactly what was on his mind. Oh how he loved that the lion knew him so well now. He loved the sensation of his rough tongue brushing the tiny feathers on his skin, and Penguin trembled with delight. In his last moment of clarity, Penguin's shaking hands went for the front buttons of his vest and he took off his expensive upper clothes before the lion's claws ruined his last costume in the heat of the moment.

He had barely finish huge paws were already running on his white chest. Fur and feathers rubbed against one another in a more intense sensation than before. It felt like they were rediscovering each other tenderly through these forgotten yet familiar sensations. They realized at this instant how much they were craving the other's touch. No one else had ever held them like that or caressed them the way they were doing together. Holding Penguin desperately closer to him, Killer helped the clothes falling off. Then he closed his mouth on his lover's neck, keeping distracting Penguin close to remove the lion's dress shirt. When he got done with the buttons, Penguin could finally enjoy the broad shoulders under his hands, then the shape of pectorals further down. The penguin's fingertips lovingly followed the trail of numerous scars down to the lion's defined abs.

With one hand Killer got their upper clothes away from them before getting both hands back on Penguin's hips then under the hem of his pants. His thumbs caressed the penguin's short tail while the lion's hands fondled the delicious curves of his butt. His lover arched his back under those touches as he ran his hands through Killer's mane and got a grip on the spiky blonde bangs to better bring the lion's face closer. Carefully Penguin kissed him but his opened mouth was already asking for more. Killer kept massaging Penguin's cheeks grinding their crotches in the motion. The lion never felt so blessed than in these moments when Penguin's pants were brushing his lips, when he was allowing Killer to slid his tongue in his mouth and swallow his every moans.

Killer had always lived taking want he needed, by cunning or by force. But being in a relationship... being in love wasn't about having the power over someone else. It was about being with someone who makes you happy in a way no one else can. Killer hadn't discovered that fact with Penguin, nonetheless he happened to be the only one that ever made the lion felt like the luckiest man on Earth. Killer wanted to give him everything: what he owned, who he was and never ever leave his arms. Not because the penguin was more clever or beautiful than others but because it felt right. It felt good.

Killer felt Penguin's desire increase by the tightness of the hands in his hair. He adored when the singer was claiming him so genuinely. From the sultry sway of his hips to the heat of his lips against his. His whole body language was screaming: _Mine, mine, mine!_

"If you don't take off your pants," Killer gasped against Penguin's mouth, "I'm going to tear them apart."

"Don't you dare!" He retorted pinning his lover against the bed and the lion huffed dramatically under the pressure of Penguin's hands.

To Killer's displeasure Penguin got off his lap and rummaged through his little possessions until he laid his hands on a small bottle half filled with a transparent liquid. When he came back near the bed the penguin gave the lube to his lover. The lion had sat on the edge of the bed, a few inches apart from his lover. The penguin stared down at him, lust filling his eyes, and almost distracting the lion from his black hands unfastening his fancy black pants. The contrast of his white torso and his black arms in the moonlight was a breathtaking sight.

Pants and underwear all went down at once and Penguin stepped out of the clothes crossing his thin legs alluringly. He brushed his feathers with his fingertips in the motion, and lifted his hands up slowly. They went from his white inner thighs, passed his hard shaft, to his flat belly… however before they got any further big paws took hold of Penguin's wrists.

He smiled as Killer intertwined their fingers and put their joined hands behind Penguin's back. He held them in a firm grip while burying his face in Penguin's soft belly. The lion caressed it with his nose and kissed each inch of skin at his reach, getting closer to the penguin's erection without going for it yet. How delightful it was to have all the time he wanted to torture his lover. Killer relished feeling the shivers of anticipation running on the surface of Penguin's skin and how his fingers were already clutching his own. His eyelids couldn't seemed to decide if they were closing or not, as if he was half imagining the sensations of having Killer going down on him already and half wanting to see when the lion was actually going to do it.

In a very slow move, Killer licked the head of Penguin's cock earning a series of appreciative curses that had been longing to be whispered. The lion tightened his arms around his lover bringing him closer and Killer leaned to give longer licks on the needy erection. It wasn't that easy without his hands but it was totally worth it if only to see Penguin struggling in his grip, losing himself into pleasure.

"Hmm… Oh– yes… hmpf! Y–… You missed me so much," Penguin panted.

"Is this the only reason why I missed you?" Killer teased, his hot breath caressing the wet cock to a painful level of unfulfilled desire. The lion wondered how coherent Penguin's answer would be if he was licking his whole length a bit faster now.

"Oh–oooh fuck! O– o… of course not– but… ah, please take me in your mouth!"

How could he say no when it was whimpered so genuinely? Killer complied happily feeling so excited when Penguin's loud moans reached his ears. Nothing was turning Killer on more than when his pure enchanted voice singing his name. The praises that were passing Penguin's lips were reduced to a string of vowels playing the intro of Killer's favorite song. Expertly the lion set the rhythm, speeding up progressively; hollowing his cheek around the hard-on the way he knew it was making his lover melt.

It seemed Penguin had troubles keeping it together that way. His legs were trembling with each new sucking. His hips were trying to follow Killer's mouth but he was barely holding himself up under the waves of pleasure crashing over him. He wanted to have his hands free and bury them in the lion's mane. He wanted to fuck his mouth and felt Killer swallow as he was coming. That thought brought Penguin close to his climax but all of sudden the lion's mouth left him and he was laid down on his back on the bed's covers.

"W-why… did you stop?" Penguin asked winded, covering his eyes with his arm.

He felt the end of the bed shifted under the lion's weight, "you were falling off my arms love. I couldn't hold you up much longer."

"Couldn't you have hold on just a minute more?"

"Excuse me …Hmm tell me how I could make it up to you," Killer teased again.

Penguin couldn't help a smile without lifting his arm up from his eyes. Then the alluring sound of belt unbuckling reached the penguin's ears, the jingling of the metal promising an enjoyable new round. Not willing to miss that show, Penguin propped himself up on his elbows. Killer was on his knees in front of him, the moonlight ray highlighting the downer half of his torso and the bulge that was tightening his pants.

"I can give you some ideas," Penguin's husky voice replied as he lightly spread his legs in a more than suggestive way.

Penguin had never been really at ease during sex before, but he was feeling so powerful under Killer's look, his yellow eyes glowing in the moonlight, devoured by dilated pupils. The lion got rid of his last clothes, quicker than his lover did, and crawled between Penguin's legs. He hadn't had enough of his voice yet. Killer needed to hear him more and feel more shivers bristling his fur.

Smoothly Penguin lifted one leg and set his foot against Killer's shoulder stopping his track. The lion's paw closed firmly on his ankle and with an infinite softness he kissed its inner side. His lover sucked a sharp breath in when Killer's lips tickled his sensitive skin. Then the kisses went upper and upper on the inside of his leg, the lion's mouth leaving a trail of wet feathers as his paw went from his ankle to his calf, under his knee then up Penguin's thigh. The closer he was getting to Penguin's crotch the slower Killer kissed him, the more passionate he became, his kisses burning his skin. Penguin was dying to feel him so close, his face nuzzling against his feathers, the hotness of his mouth and his long mane tickling his inner thighs.

Killer's unoccupied hand caressed Penguin's other thigh, stroking the beginning of the white mark, so now he was holding down his lover's both legs. Despite knowing what that grip was foreshadowing Penguin wasn't able to suppress a loud moan when the lion bit his thigh, fiercely marking him. The rest of Penguin's cry was muted by his own hand closing on his mouth by instinct, but the moment the sound was soften, the pressure on his thighs loosen and he heard the lion growled.

"Your hand," Killer commanded, and Penguin obediently lifted both hands above his head.

His fingers encountered a small object at the head of the bed. The bottle of lube he had forgotten about and that suddenly reminded him it'll be soon needed. However Penguin couldn't focus long on anything else than the rough tongue that started licking his balls.

"Aaaaaah!"

His long whimper was fully audible now in spite of his barely opened mouth. Penguin's eyes had shut tight while pleasure dashed through his body. His pelvis wriggled to get more friction from Killer's heavenly tongue but his grip on Penguin's thighs was iron. The lion massaged his upper legs, relaxing his lover's limbs.

"Come on," Killer enticed, "I know you can sing better than that."

Penguin remembered how ridiculous he'd felt their first times together, self-conscious of his powerful voice and all the squeals he was making. There was a lot of things about himself he was ashamed of. That he was still ashamed of. But it didn't matter anymore. Now there was only him and Killer and the pleasure they shared. Right now there was nothing but his legs entangled with the lion's arms, nothing but his mouth pressing and sucking his testicles eagerly. Penguin forgot everything except for Killer's mouth, as he felt with a torturous accuracy his thin lips and his rough tongue on him. Oh god he wanted that mouth to never leave him, that mouth whose he wasn't allowed to show the world that his owner was belonging to him. But right now there were just us. Only us. And on a blissful edge Penguin felt the urge to have his drying lips on Killer's wet and hot ones. To have him pressing his body against his after being separated for weeks. Thus between two verses of delighted moans, Penguin pleaded.

"Kiss me!"

He felt the end of the bed sunk, and for an instant the penguin trembled at the idea that his lover would come above him and sealed their lips in the kiss he was longing for. Instead Penguin felt his hips being lifted slightly and the lion's mouth closed on his hole. Killer's rough tongue circled on the first tight ring of muscles before entering his lover's asshole. Kissing him like he begged Killer to. Penguin's back arched suddenly under that unexpected yet so pleasurable answer.

He used Killer's shoulders to support his trembling legs and attempted to relax. A task that happened to be as hard as his cock was at the moment, but Penguin forced himself to unwind under the tongue that rubbed his inside walls, coated his hole with saliva, easing the friction.

It seemed Penguin had lost all ability to form sentences, reduced to heavy pants and screams of pleasure that made Killer almost roaring excitedly in answer. His own erection was aching, and he tried resisting to his instinct to rub his crotch on the mattress according to the movements of his tongue opening the penguin. Killer couldn't wait to be inside of him but he also knew how greater Penguin was feeling when he'd already come once before the lion enter him. It was both less painful for him and he was contracting deliciously around Killer.

"Ah…! Ah– I'm… almost–," Penguin whimpered.

Killer felt his lover's legs starting to tense, his heels digging into his back, and the lion intensified the pressure of mouth, his tongue licking as deep as he could. He heard Penguin's hand closing on his own cock and jerking off his painfully hard member. After a few moves Penguin came hard leaving a long trail of sperm on his white belly and moaning Killer's name so lovingly he almost made the lion come as well without touching himself. But the lion crawled closer, placing both hands flat at each side of Penguin's head before he settled between his spread legs. Their eyes crossed and Penguin brought his arms around Killer's neck kissing his slick mouth, his furry cheeks, his feline nose…

"Give me a moment…" he panted, "I'm not dying on you, I promise. It's just been…"

"So long," Killer completed for him, "But we've got all the time we want."

This was rarely the case, one of them –Killer– being always busy at any hour of the day and the night. Thinking of that made Penguin struggling between his desire to hold the lion close in their current position for a few hours and truly enjoy the time they had together, but on another hand wouldn't they take a better advantage of this time fucking each other's brains out?

One of Killer's paw stroked Penguin's cheek easing his quick heartbeat.

"I missed you," the lion whispered with a husky voice.

"It was so frustrating not being able to join you when I wanted," Penguin added and Killer silently agreed. Despite not living together, they had the freedom to meet whenever they felt like, so this month apart had been a torture.

The lion's tail was wiggling lightly and brushed one of Penguin's legs, reminded him of their position, how excited he still was and, judging from the hard-on he felt against his crotch, how Killer still was too. Smoothly the penguin motioned for his lover to roll over and the lion obediently laid on his back before Penguin straddled him proudly.

"I miss dancing with you," the singer softly confessed while he intertwined their fingers and the lion grinned.

"I miss how you smile," Penguin kept going, leaning on the lion's chest until his beak caress his hairy collarbone, "How you smell."

Penguin's free hand reached at the top of the bed and Killer's nose scented the odor of the lube spreading in the air. When he had enough, the penguin brought his slick hand down Killer's torso, slipping out some on his lower abdomen. The lion's muscles contracted beautifully before Penguin took a firm grip on Killer's cock and made his fingers slipped along his entire length.

The lion hissed between his fangs relishing getting finally more friction on his erection. "I miss touching you," Penguin whimpered.

With habit the penguin slicked his lover's hard on from head to base, applying just enough pressure on the lion's thick width. His grip wasn't tight enough to get Killer off yet and Penguin even slowed down his gesture, making his lover groan. He was right to protest though. Even if the view of the lion's body wriggling in his grip was delightful, they had enough foreplay. Penguin straightened and lifted his hips as much as his knees, on each side of Killer's body, were allowing him. But just as his hand was aligning the lion's cock with his entrance, big paws held his hips up.

"Easy! I barely prepared you," Killer reminded straightening his back at his turn, folding his legs in his lover's back.

"It's okay–"

"No, it's not." The lion turned to reach the top of the bed with one hand, "Let me just grab the lub–"

Killer's hand fell down before he managed to get a hold of the bottle. Instead he gripped the bed sheet tightly, gasping as he felt Penguin slipping from his hold to go down on his slick cock.

Penguin had only gotten his head inside of him and he was already breathing heavily, his teeth clenched under the stretching he had imposed to his asshole. Still he managed a sly smile in his lover's direction.

"Oh-Oops… I slipped."

Growling threateningly Killer put his hands back on Penguin's hips while he used the lion's shoulders as leverage. The penguin felt his lover's claws digging in his skin, not enough to distract him from the pain of this first thrust but just enough to let him know how much Killer was losing control. The lion was always so careful not to hurt him but he couldn't entirely suppress the feral desire going through his whole body. They were holding each other tight, clawing at the other under that overwhelming feeling to be in each other's arms.

"Aah! You're a jerk!" Killer moaned.

"Hmmm! Yes! …slower."

Inch by inch Penguin took Killer's cock in until he was buried to the hilt. The penguin's legs were sharking and he exhaled heavily, gripping Killer's hair tight. Sweat ran down his back but he was so full he could have cried from joy.

"Stubborn," Killer scowled.

"Shut up. Move."

"Yes, love."

Killer half withdrew with infinite gentleness before thrusting back as slowly. That first push simultaneously drew a moan from them both. They settled more comfortably holding each other closer with their chest rubbing amazingly against one another. They moved more and more easily with each new thrust. Instinctively they set back a slow pace that their bodies hadn't forgotten. Carried away, the lion swooped down on his lover's neck and bit at the same place he did earlier getting irresistible loud moans out of Penguin.

Killer assaulted his neck mercilessly while Penguin was quickening their pace. Only from the movement of his hips the penguin was the one leading, making Killer's cock sliding in and out of him with the ease of habit and rubbing his prostate with every thrust. He knew the best way to roll his hips against the lion's, setting the right rhythm. His pleading was becoming more incoherent, if it was possible, between the mouth on his neck and the large sex entering him each time faster.

Their skin started to slap loudly against each other. Thighs against hips, cheeks against laps, crotch against crotch, getting them so hot they were panting against each other's skin. Penguin's hands travelled down Killer's side and fondled his lower back. He massaged the base of the lion's tail and Killer's answer was immediate. He buried his head in the crook of Penguin's neck moaning with a husky voice.

The lion's paws went down to stroke his lover's ass. Killer spread his legs under Penguin forcing the latter to follow his move. The penguin arched his back so the head of the lion's cock was hitting right on his sweet spot while he was pounding into his slim body with a rougher back and forth. Killer couldn't hold it, he was rubbed so heavenly, Penguin's walls tightening around him again. Again. Again!

"Ah! You feel so good!"

A few thrusts more, just a few more and– Killer came inside his lover, filling him until his semen leaked from Penguin's stretched hole. Against him the lion was shaking and clinging to Penguin who kept riding him, close to his orgasm at his turn. He was almost there too and nuzzled in Killer's neck, gasping for air in his mane. He felt his pleasure suddenly rush to its climax as he never stopped impaling himself on his lover's cock all the way through until he was nothing but a hot mess covered with sperm for the third time.

They hugged for a long minutes, their arms tightened around the other with their hearts pounding fast against one another, until their breath came back to reasonable. But the cold air of Penguin's apartment began to make their sweaty bodies shivering. Penguin clumsily got off Killer's laps and laid down on his back with a long happy sigh. He felt the other side of bed sunk and Killer went out to fetch a towel. The penguin's eyes followed his tall muscular frame moving in the moonlight rays and arousal filled his mind as if he hadn't come two times already.

Came back to the little bed, Killer handed his lover the towel and once Penguin cleaned himself up a bit, he took the bedcovers and covered them both with it. As usual the lion laid down on his stomach before his arm brought Penguin close to him. Then his body relaxed completely and he smelled Penguin's dark and disheveled hair affectionately. Penguin snuggled closer under Killer's body instantaneously swathed in warmth of his chest. But the lion's limbs lifted up to make Penguin some room.

"I'm not crushing ya like that?"

"No," the penguin answered with a sleepy voice as he nuzzled against his hairy torso, "And I love when you purr in your sleep. It's lulling."

"I'm not purring in my sleep."

Penguin laughed softly, "I wish I had a gramophone to record you so you'll stop deny it."

The lion remained silent for a moment, a little bit too long for Penguin's like.

"If you ever think about buying me one, you can directly deliver it to the rest home down the street because it's going to end there anyway," the singer warned.

Killer sighed before kissing the top of Penguin's head. They'd have to discuss about gifts, but not when he was drifting toward a good warm sleep with his lover pressed against him.

* * *

In the morning they'd barely moved, except that Killer was completely over Penguin and his paws were holding his folded legs up. The pressure of his hands under the penguin's knees intensifying while Killer pounded into his lover passionately. His black and white body was shaken hardly with each new meeting of their skins. Penguin's hands were tightening the bed sheets in bones crushing grips and he couldn't stop moaning nonsense pleadings that were driving Killer crazy. More, again, deeper, harder! He was following every word as religious precepts.

They didn't last long before coming hard one after the other in beautiful concert of moans and whimpers. Gently Killer kissed Penguin's lips before falling down next to him. The penguin immediately hugged him and gave him his smile back.

"Good morning my love," the lion said in a hushed tone, his blonde mane still falling in his eyes.

"Good it is," Penguin agreed, and then he heard the faint sound of Killer's ears moving between the spikes of his hair, "What is it?"

The lion kept listening, one of his fluffy ears twitching slightly, "I heard someone climbing the stairs."

"It's probably the landlady, the building is so old it's creaking on every corner."

"Was a bit loud for an old rabbit…"

"Is it going on?"

Killer kept listening, "No."

"Then it's nothing," Penguin settled then he hugged Killer tight passing his arms around his waist.

Without thinking Killer's arms imitated him, but he was still paying close attention to the sounds outside of the apartment. The warmth of Penguin's embrace distracted from his worry, but right as he lied down someone stomped loudly in the stairs… then in the tiny hall with the finesse of a bull in a china shop and Killer sighed wishing he didn't knew the owner of this steps. Loud bangs hit the door, and despite hearing it coming Penguin startled.

"Killer! Get your hairy ass out of here!" Kid yelled with all his tell-tale subtlety.

Penguin groaned dramatically and buried his head in Killer's mane. He had long given up on the idea that the red wolf would left if they didn't make any noise.

"Don't fake sleeping! The whole fucking town heard that you're both awake!"

An embarrassed whine came from Killer's mane. The lion snorted and kissed Penguin's hair. His lover turned his head toward him, removing blonde strands from his black face and pouted: "Your Kid is crying."

"Don't make me kick down the fucking door!"

"He just needs to be fed," Killer answered more serious than joking, "How does a breakfast sounds?"

One of the things Penguin loved more than morning sex was when Killer was cooking. Between his singer's pay and his ability to burn everything he put in a frying pan, even a simple meal cooked by the lion tasted like the best restaurant in the world. To say the least Killer was a very good cook, but it suddenly made Penguin think about what was left in his cupboards… did old war biscuits count as edible stuff? Probably not. But they could go out, or buy some groceries. Once they'd have prevented his door from being smashed open, they'd have all the time they wanted and it made Penguin incredibly lighthearted.

"Breakfast sounds great."

* * *

 **Notes** :

Holy shit! Almost 10k words! ^^

I liked writing this two parts one shot very much! Please let me know if you liked it too ^^ The story was deliberatly set at a time and place when I didn't need to do a lot of setting to be enjoyable to read, but would you like to read how Killer and Penguin met? What's going on between Kid and Law?

Let me know and that might happened ;)


End file.
